The Story Of A Yooyuballer
by DaiasWizardryu
Summary: this is a story about a darigan player called Layton Vickles.


Chapter 1

All the worlds of neopia was living in peace. The worlds didn´t have wars and they lend their things but in Darigan citadel there is a problem with a boy called Layton Vickles.  
He wanted to play a game called yooyuball but his father prohibited Layton to plat this game. Every day Layton went to play yooyuball with his friends in Haunted Woods because Layton´s father never go here again but one day the things changed.  
Layton went again to play yooyuball with his friends. Suddenly a Halloween Kyrii called Krell Vitor and his team appear and he said: can we play.  
Tandrak: sure.  
Haunted Woods team was playing with darigan team but suddenly Daragon(Layton´s father) shout and he said: Layton.  
Tandrak: Layton you have problems.  
Layton: not again.  
Suddenly Daragon saw Layton playing yooyuball and Daragon hang tight Layton´s arm and he take Layton to his cave.  
Daragon: I said thousand of times I prohibited you to play yooyuball. That sport is dangerous.  
Layton: the yooyuball it isn´t dangerous. It´s fun.  
Daragon: you call fun throwing a yooyu. The yooyus are dangerous.  
Layton: they are not dangerous.  
Daragon: now you are chained.  
Layton: not chained not.  
Daragon: yeah if you can´t stay in your cave I must chain you.  
Layton: I can´t do this, I can´t do that. I know you hate me. That is true. Everybody in this family hates me , hear me. One day I will leave this cave and I play yooyuball for lifestyle.  
Daragon: but Layton I don´t hate you I only get worried about your security.  
Layton: you are lying to me.  
Daragon: shut up Layton.  
Daragon chained Layton and he leave Layton alone.  
Layton: Why I am different it is my behaviour, my ambitions, my appearance or what. I don´t belong to this family they hates me I always hace problems and now I was chained look like a wild dog. I can´t live here I want to be free from this cave.  
Quetzal Darigan: Hey you what happened.  
Layton: I am chained.  
Quetzal Darigan: you wan´t to escape from this cave. I can help you. My name is Kiwi.  
Layton: did you say you can help me.  
Kiwi: yes.  
Layton: my name is Layton nice to meet you.  
Kiwi helped Layton and he quit the chain.  
Layton: thanks. How we escape from here.  
Kiwi: are you good swimming.  
Layton: yes.  
Kiwi: there is a secret corridor here if we go here we can arrive Darigan Gardens.  
Layton: I hear about it I can hide here for a long time.  
Kiwi: let´s found the corridor.  
Layton: that is not necessary. The corridor is under your tail.  
Kiwi: you are wise. Ok let´s go.  
Layton and Kiwi went to the corridor and suddenly they found water.  
Layton: there is water here and the road is closed.  
Kiwi: the door is under the water.  
Layton: I can´t breath underwater for long time.  
Kiwi: ok. Don´t worry about that I open the door and you swim to the door.  
Layton: I try it.  
Kiwi went to the water and he opened the door. Suddenly Layton entered to the door and he arrived Darigan Gardens.  
Layton: thanks for helping me Kiwi.  
Kiwi: I wanted to tell anything to you. Your father don´t want you to play yooyuball. Right.  
Layton: yeah.  
Kiwi: it´s because he don´t want you to be a forward. Daragon is a yooyuball player and he is forward.  
Layton: my father is yooyuball player and he hates yooyuball. He was lying to me in my life.  
Kiwi: yes. I´m afraid.  
Meanwhile in Layton´s cave.  
Marina(Layton´s mother) went to talk with Layton and she didn´t found Layton.  
Marina: Daragon. Layton disappeared.  
Daragon: that isn´t possible Layton was chained.  
Marina: look Layton escaped.  
Daragon: Layton disappeared, he was Kidnapped.  
Marina: look this note.  
Daragon: the note said: Layton Vickles died. No my son died.  
Marina: I can feel Layton presence.  
Daragon: it´s my fault I must tell the truth to Layton.  
Marina: let´s find him.

to be continued...

Chapter 2

In darigan gardens a darigan kacheek and a darigan usul were collecting food but suddenly they hear a noise and they found rest of food in the floor, the kacheek follow the rest of food and suddenly he found Layton eating.  
Kacheek: what are you doing here.  
Layton: I live here.   
Kacheek: you can´t live here. If you stay here we can´t have food to survive.  
Layton. Where I can live If I return to the citadel my father will chain me again.  
Kacheek: I can help you to escape from here.  
Layton: really. What are you saying. I can´t escape from the citadel.  
Kacheek: I know a road where you can escape. If you follow the road you can reach Haunted Woods.  
Layton: take me to the road.  
The kacheek took Layton to the road ans suddenly Tandrak said: Hi Layton. What are you doing  
Layton: hi Tandrak. I am escaping from the citadel.  
Tandrak: why?  
Layton: if my father found me he will chain me again. Please don´t laugh.  
Tandrak: a chained hissi that is terrible. When you return to Darigan Citadel?  
Layton: I don´t know. But I promise one day I will return here.  
Tandrak: ok. Take care yourself.  
Layton follow the road.  
Kacheek: this boy is brave I think he will be a great warrior in his future.  
Suddenly Daragon appeared and he said: did you see a little darigan hissi called Layton.  
Kacheek: yes but I don´t want to tell about him.  
Daragon: I will give you 200000np if you say where he go.  
Kacheek: ok I accept the offer. He went to Haunted Woods.  
Daragon: thanks for the information.  
Tandrak: stop.  
Daragon: what do you want?  
Tandrak: let free Layton, he doesn´t want to return with you.  
Daragon: his obligation is return with me.  
Tandrak: I don´t let you to chain Layton again. He feel angry with you but his soul was suffering. You hate Layton.  
Daragon: I don´t hate him, now let me to pass or I will kill you.  
Tandrak: ok. Sorry Layton.  
Daragon follow the road.  
Tandrak: traitor.  
Kacheek: I am not a traitor. I want to help this boy but Daragon obligate me to tell where Layton is. You have a chance to save Layton.  
Tandrak: tell me.  
Kacheek: follow the road and go quickly to Haunted Woods.  
Tandrak: thanks.  
Tandrak follow the road.  
Meanwhile In Haunted Woods.  
Layton: this is the beat place to live. My father never found me here.  
Tandrak: Layton.  
Layton: Tandrak what are you doing here.  
Tandrak: let´s escape from here your father was here.  
Layton: but my father hate this place.  
Tandrak: let´s ran away from here.  
Daragon: it´s late. Layton return with me now.  
Layton: no.  
Daragon: you made a new friend but it´s time to return to your cave.  
Layton: let me free I don´t want to return to the cave.  
Daragon: you must return Layton.  
Layton: I don´t belong to this family. I have my freedom and now I follow my dreams.  
Layton ran away.  
Daragon: Layton return here now.  
Tandrak: stop following Layton. He must had his freedom.  
Daragon hang tight Tandrak Arm.  
Daragon: ok. I take you with your father.  
Tandrak: no.   
Daragon and Tandrak returned to the citadel and they went to see Tandrak´s father.  
Daragon: Mr Shaye I found your child in Haunted Woods. He was with my son.  
Mr Shaye: thanks for found my son, Daragon.  
Daragon: I want to help my son.  
Daragon returned to Haunted Woods.  
In the citadel.  
Mr Shaye: what do you think what are you doing?  
Tandrak: Daragon is evil he wants to chain Layton again. Layton must had his freedom if he returns with Daragon he will let Layton to die.  
Mr Shaye: poor Layton. I want to help him.  
Tandrak: I had problems.  
Mr Shaye: no. you was doing the right thing. Let´s help Layton.

Chapter 3

In the night.  
Werelupe: what are doing this darigan hissi?  
Krell: he was sleeping I thought.  
Werelupe: he was tired or what.  
Krell: I think that. He isn´t hurt. It´s strange to see a darigan hissi in Haunted Woods.  
Werelupe: his owner disown him.   
Suddenly Layton awakened and he said: I was sleeping. That is impossible.  
Krell: calm down.  
Werelupe: everything is Ok. I don´t want to attack you.  
Krell: I know you. You are the hissi who was playing yooyuball in darigan. Your name is Layton. True.  
Layton: yes. I am escaping from Darigan but my father want me to return with him but I don´t want to return to this cave.   
Krell: escaping. In haunted woods you can hide from your father.  
Werelupe: we take care of you.  
Layton: thanks. I wonder what are Tandrak doing.  
Meanwhile.  
Tandrak: Layton was in Haunted Woods.  
Mr Shaye: let´s found him.  
Tandrak and his father was searching Layton but suddenly Tandrak saw Layton with Krell and a werelupe.  
Tandrak: Layton.  
Layton: Tandrak, you come here. Why.  
Tandrak: I decided to help you.  
Layton: thanks but I stay here. I can hide from my father.  
Tandrak: your father was here. He send troops. And he wants you.  
Mr Shaye: you can´t stay safe here.  
Layton: where I can go.  
Mr Shaye: south of here we can reach Lost Desert. We must escape from here now. Your father will find us.  
Layton: ok.  
5 hours later.  
Daragon: did you see a Darigan hissi here?  
Werelupe: yes… no I didn´t saw a Darigan hissi here. It is strange to see a darigan hissi.  
Daragon: you are Lying to me. I kill you and this Halloween Kyrii.  
Werelupe: Krell escape now.  
Krell: what will happen to you.  
Werelupe: sorry Krell. I do this thing for protect you. Go away from here if you don´t want to see me dying.  
Krell: ok.  
Krell escaped from Haunted Woods and Daragon Killed the Werelupe.  
Near lost desert Layton, Tandrak and Tandrak´s father were camping and they started to talk.  
Tandrak: I feel worried about Krell.  
Layton: my father is a monster , he killed Krell and the werelupe. I thought.  
Mr Shaye: why your father is evil?  
Layton: I don´t know what is the reason.  
Tandrak: tomorrow we arrived Lost Desert. We can live here for now.  
Krell: Layton.  
Layton: Krell you are alive.  
Krell: I escaped from your father.  
Layton: what are you doing now?  
Krell: I don´t know.  
Tandrak: tomorrow we will go to Lost Desert. Do you want to come with us?  
Krell: Ok.

Chapter 4

Next Day.  
Layton, Tandrak, Krell and Tandrak´s father arrived Lost Desert but Daragon was waiting their arrive.  
When Layton arrived Lost desert his father hang his arm and Layton said: let me free.  
Daragon: you must return with me. You have serious problems.  
Mr Shaye: let him free. He wants his freedom.  
Daragon: I do anything with my child. If you was interested in him come and take it.  
Mr shaye: let him free. He feels angry but his soul was suffering.  
Daragon: his soul was happy.  
Mr Shaye: look Layton face.  
Daragon: he is angry.  
Mr Shaye: no, he was suffering. I know you never take care of him and you always punished him. Layton was doing the right thing,  
Daragon: shut up.  
Daragon take Layton to his cave.  
Layton´s mother: Layton you are alive. Don´t do this again.  
Layton: sorry mom, but I had a lot of problems.  
Layton´s mother: problems, did you say problems in your mind.  
Layton: yes.  
Layton´s Mother: I know what happening to you tell me your problems.  
Layton: I wanted to be a yooyuball player but my father always stop me.  
Layton´s Mother: Your father was stopping you because he don´t want you to be hit by a yooyu.  
Layton: hitted by a yooyu that is ridiculous. I want to follow my dreams.  
Layton´s Mother: If you want to follow your Dreams Do it.  
Layton: thanks.  
Layton started to practice yooyuball

Chapter 5

6 years Later.  
Tandrak: There is a New Tournament Called Altador Cup, we participate of it.  
Layton: a Tournament. I am ready.  
Tandrak: our opponents are Terror Mountain Team.  
Layton: we must win.  
Tandrak: exactly Layton if we lose we will eliminate from the tournament.  
Tormo: I hear that Terror Mountain is a Easy opponent.  
Layton: I think different about Terror Mountain.  
Altador Cup Referee: Darigan team and Terror Mountain team. It´s time to paly yooyuball.  
Layton: the great Day comes.  
Tandrak: Layton Are You Happy?  
Layton: yes. I want to play.  
Darigan Team And Terror Mountain team went to the yooyuball field and the referee explain the rules to the two team captains.  
When the Fire yooyu appear Layton grab it and he started to run in the field. The defenders tried to quit the yooyu but they couldn´t catch Layton.  
When Layton Throw The Yooyu Minae couldn´t stop the yooyu. And Layton made a goal.  
Suddenly the ice yooyu appeared and Selwick grab it but tandrak stole the yooyu and he run to the field and Rinok stopped Tandrak but Tormo grab the yooyu and he made a goal.  
Tandrak was angry with Tormo because he made a goal.  
When the Faerie Yooyu appear Selwick grab it and he throw the yooyu and it hit Layton. Layton was angry because Selwick hit him suddenly Kep grab the yooyu and she passed it to Layton. Layton run and he made a goal.  
The Match end and Darigan won.  
Suddenly Lilo run and he hugged Layton and Lilo said: you are great. I want a date with you.  
Layton: you are joking me, with that ridiculous uniform I think that.  
Lilo: what is your name.  
Layton: I don´t want to answer this question. Stop hugging me I hate that.  
Tandrak: Layton, stop playing with that rooligan and come here.  
Layton: I am not playing with him. Quit that Rooligan.  
Tandrak: Lilo go away from here, Layton must train now.  
Lilo: Ok. I see you soon Layton.  
Layton: I hate that Rooligan.  
Tandrak: he is Lilo, he is a yooyuball player.  
Layton: he looks like ridiculous with that uniform.  
Tandrak: I think the same.  
Layton: we won the first match.  
Tandrak: we will do it best if Tormo didn´t made a goal. Tormo is a Defender and his job is defend Mungo, not make a goal.  
Layton: the defenders can enter to the enemy lines, if I were a defender I do that.  
Tandrak: Layton are you crazy. If a Defender don´t defend our goal keeper we will more vulnerable to the goals. Remember that.  
Layton: Tormo did the right thing doing that if one of terror mountain did a goal we will have a draw or a lose.  
Tandrak: tomorrow we have a match with Meridell. I hate that team.


End file.
